Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Czystka smoków
''Uwaga! Jeżeli nie czytałeś poprzedniej części (tu jest odnośnik -''' Piekło) to '''''NIE OGARNIESZ fabuły i postaci. Zapraszam do komentowania tamtego opowiadania. ''Informacje Jest to kontynuacja opowiadania' Piekło' Fabuła zaczyna się kilka tygodni po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części - wiem że się powtarzam, ale przeczytaj pierwszą część! - ''' Piekło'' Prolog Wiatr delikatnie kołysał dzwonkami na rogu placu, dźwięk zdawał się być wszechobecny, ale jednocześnie nie pewny, odzywał się i cichł. Chmury jak kurz przysłaniały niebo i słońce, zdając się chcąc przejąć jego funkcję, jakby emanowały słabym, białym światłem. Mira pogrążona w myślach, opierała się o ścianę karczmy, w której zdarzało jej się pracować. Z założonymi rękoma patrzyła gdzieś daleko, niby na kogoś czekając, mając nadzieję że przyjdzie i rozwieje jej czarne myśli. Na ulicy, krzątali się przekupni, przekrzykując się nawzajem, mając nadzieję na przyciągnięcie klientów. Piach i kurz wzbijały się w powietrze, dostawały do nosa i przyprawiały o uczucie duszności. Coś naglę wyrwało Mirę z rozmyślań. Miała wrażenie że słyszy szepty w głowie. Nie rozumiała ich, wydawały się bezsensownym bełkotem i złudzeniem. Mimo wszystko nie dawały się odpędzić. Niby te chmury krążyły nad nią, z groźbą ulewy. Rozejrzała się uważnie po werandzie, ale nie zobaczyła nic co mogło by te szepty wywoływać. Wszystko zdało się nagle umilknąć. Świat jakby zwolnił. Przestała słuchać co się wokół niej dzieje. Coraz bardziej wystraszona, rozejrzała się ponownie, spojrzała na ulicę i coś przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Zobaczyła wpatrującego się w nią chłopaka, o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Wydawał się odstawać od rzeczywistości, niby nie być prawdziwy. I to spojrzenie. Puste jakby pozbawione sensu, nie prawdziwe. Zaczęła biec w kierunku dziwnie znajomej osoby. Jednak ona się odwróciła i odeszła. Mira biegła za nim ile sił w nogach, odpychała stojących na drodze ludzi i wołała za nim, ale on jakby jej nie słyszał skręcił za róg ulicy i zniknął. Dziewczyna poczuła to samo co kilka tygodni temu. Ukłucie w serce jakby kogoś straciła... Księga I Sny ' Rozdział I '' Złotoblask chodził nerwowo po akademii. Nie zwracał uwagi na to że ją dewastuje. Posłał kolejny stojak z bronią na bliższe spotkanie z ścianą, co spowodowało jego całkowite zniszczenie. Ryknął wściekle i strzelił na oślep. Pocisk świsnął koło ucha Czkawki, gdy wchodził na arenę. Smok nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Cisnął kolejną beczkę o ścianę i nagle zmienił nastawienie. Położył się na ziemi i wydał z siebie przeciągły, smutny pomruk. - Na litość Thora, co tu się stało?! - w akademii znikąd pojawił się Stoick i zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy zobaczył zniszczenia spowodowane kiepskim humorem smoka - Synek, no... Jak można - zwrócił się do syna, dukając, gdy nie znalazł odpowiednich słów na opisanie pożogi jaką tu zastał. Czkawka patrzył tempo to na bałagan to na ojca. - Miewa ostatnio te humory coraz częściej - Czkawka próbował bronić Złotoblaska, jednak i on męczył się ciągłym usprawiedliwianiem wybryków smoka - Dobrze wiesz czemu się tak zachowuje - dodał nim ojciec spróbował zrobić mu wywód na temat tego, że nie może tak być, że smoka trzeba okiełznać i poskromić. Stoick odwrócił na chwilę wzrok spojrzał współczująco na leżącego gada, następnie odezwał się do Czkawki. - Śmierć Nadara nie przyniosła nikomu szczęścia, zginął jak bohater - Czkawka spuścił wzrok, a Stoick kontynuował - Wiem że Złotoblask cierpi najbardziej, ale tak być nie może - powiedział to w sposób bardzo współczujący i trochę podniósł Czkawkę na duchu - Musisz go zamknąć - nakazał głosem pozbawionym całkowicie uczuć - nie będę ryzykował że w końcu zaatakuje człowieka - nie zważając na protesty Czkawki odwrócił się i odszedł. Drzwi klatki zamknęły się z hukiem. Czkawka spojrzał z bólem na leżącego na podłodze Złotoblaska, nie wyglądało na to by miał pretensje do chłopaka, że go tu zamknął. - Mnie też jest przykro - rzekł drżącym głosem, starając się zachować poważny głos. Gdy mu to nie wyszło wyszedł z akademii. Czas nagle wydał się przestać płynąć. Złotoblask poczuł się jakby był obserwatorem bieżących wydarzeń. Przestał słyszeć to co działo się wokół. Rozglądnął się wokół i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela i jeźdźca zarazem. Nadar patrzył na niego z uśmiechem, Złotoblask podbiegł do drzwi klatki i warknął przyjaźnie. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Nadar przybrał wściekły wyraz twarzy, zmrużył oczy, w jego ręce pojawił się nóż. - To twoja wina!! - rozległ się wściekły krzyk w głowie Złotoblaska, smok cofnął się o kilka kroków, w tym momencie chłopak podbiegł do drzwi i próbował sięgnąć gada nożem. niczym echo w głowie smoka bębniły słowa. Naraz Nad rzucił nożem celując w głowę. Złotoblask zacisnął oczy i przygotował się na uderzenie... które nie nadeszło. Leżał tam gdzie wcześniej. Głosy ucichły. Smok trochę się uspokoił, odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak cała ulga zaraz odeszła, gdy uświadomił sobie że nigdy już nie zobaczy przyjaciela. Ukrył głowę pod łapami i zamruczał żałośnie. . . . Mira usiadło pod drzewem w ogrodzie i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Rozpłakała się, a łzy płynęły jej po policzkach jak potoki wody. Zachmurzone niebo rozświetliła błyskawica. Nagle usłyszała znajomy głos. - Co się dzieje? - Był to jej brat, starszy o cztery lata. Usiadł obok i objął ją ramieniem - No, wyrzuć to z siebie - zachęcił uśmiechem. - Najgorsze jest to że właśnie nie wiem - odparła dziewczyna i oparła się o pień - Jakby czegoś zabrakło, jakby kogoś już nie było - wtuliła się w pierś brata i rozpłakała na nowo. - Twierdzisz że ktoś bliski twemu sercu zginął? - rozszyfrował ją rozmówca, ona tylko kiwnęła głową. - Więc obyś się myliła - dodał cicho i przytulił ją mocniej. ''Rozdział II Szczerbatek błądził po lesie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, ale nie wiedział czego szuka. Czas zdał się zatrzymać, godziny wydawały się latami, wszystko wirowało wokół tej szukanej rzeczy. W owym lesie nie było żywej duszy. Na nikogo jeszcze się nie natknął, czy to na człowieka, smoka lub zwierzę. Po prostu szukał, gonił za własnym cieniem, kiedy zdawało się że już był blisko, ono nagle uciekało i znikało w mrokach boru. Nie było dnia i nocy. Był tylko las, wszystko zdawało się być pozbawione sensu, księżyc splótł się z słońcem, światło z ciemnością, woda z niebem. Panowała cisza. Nic nie mąciło tego spokoju, doprowadzając smoka do szaleństwa. Położył się zrezygnowany na ziemi, ciężko dysząc. Naraz nad nim pojawił się chłopak z przepaską na oczach. Ubrany w łachmany, które wyglądały jakby ktoś je zanurzył w kwasie. Jednak, było w tym człowieku coś osobliwego i dziwnie znajomego. Wsparty na złamanym kiju zachowywał milczenie. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, jednak przybysz nadal pozostawał skryty za kamienną twarzą. Smok natomiast usłyszał odbijający się echem głos w głowie. ~ Jak ty mi nie pomogłeś, tak ja ci nie pomogę ~ słowa wydawały się być przepełnione jadem, nienawiścią oraz gniewem, ale ich tam nie było. Słowa wymawiane były z spokojem i brakiem jakichkolwiek uczuć. Chłopak odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostając głuchym na wezwania o pomoc. Poczuł nagle, jak ktoś wbija mu nóż w plecy. Smok poderwał się z swojego legowiska i zrozumiał że to był tylko koszmar. Położył się na powrót i zasnął snem kamiennym. . . . Astrid przedzierała się przez jaskinie. Rozżarzony popiół nadawał korytarzowi czerwony odcień. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała gotującą się magmę. Stanęła na rozdrożu i patrzyła to na jedną to drugą otchłań ciemności. Skręciła w prawo i biegła dalej. Niespodziewanie dno jaskini zmieniło się w rzeźbioną mozaikę, a tunel zmienił w gigantyczną grotę. Nie widziała stropu pomieszczenia. Jedyne światło dawał kryształ znajdujący się dokładnie na środku owalnej sali. Podeszła do kryształu i uderzyła w niego pięścią, jakby miała nadzieje że wydobędzie jego zawartość, choć nic tam nie było. Naraz usłyszała przerażone kwilenie swojego smoka. Rozchodziło się po jej głowie, jak wiatr w trakcie burzy. Spojrzała za kryształ i zobaczyła chłopaka bez... oczu. Jego ubranie było nadpalone, widziała poodkrywane kości tego człowieka. W jednej ręce trzymał złamany kij, a w drugiej łańcuch. A na łańcuchu była Wichura. Astrid chciała krzyknąć, ale głos nie chciał wydostać jej się z gardła. Cała sala nagle rozerwała się na dwoje. Chłopak podszedł do krawędzi rozpadliny z smokiem i mimo iż jego usta nie poruszały się dziewczyna słyszała ciągły bełkot "Zemsta! Jak mogliście! Teraz ja zniszczę was!" - w końcu człowiek zepchnął przerażonego smoka z urwiska. Połamane skrzydła nie mogły wznieść go w powietrze. Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć. Całe pomieszczenie popadało w ruiny, wlewała się do niego magma, ale chłopakowi po drugiej stronie nie robiło to różnicy. Po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł. Zaraz po tym ziemia pod stopami dziewczyny zapadła się i zniknęła ona w czeluści. Astrid poderwała się z łóżka i wzięła głęboki oddech. Wybiegła z domu i zobaczyła że jej smoczyca śpi spokojnie. Ciągle przestraszona wróciła do łóżka i z powrotem zasnęła. . . . Czkawka szedł klifem i oglądał przelatujące ptaki. Był piękny poranek, słońce z wschodu oświetlało niebo na jasny pomarańcz. las w oddali zdawał się emanować szmaragdową zielenią. Promienie światła mijały się miedzy pniami drzew, niby grając w jakąś grę. Był sam, sprawiało mu to dziwną przyjemność. Naraz ucichł śpiew ptaków, niebo zdawało się poszarzeć, a las wydawał się zmrocznieć. Czkawka obrócił się wokół zaskoczony i spostrzegł Nadara. Uśmiechnął się widząc przyjaciela. Jednak Nad tylko patrzył na niego pusto. Czkawka cofnął się o krok. W dłoni nowo przybyłego pojawił się nóż. Czkawka próbował konwersować, lecz Nad wykrzywił jedynie twarz w grymasie gniewu i rzucił się na przeciwnika. Czkawka poderwał się i rozejrzał w koło. Była późna noc, na zewnątrz grały świerszcze i cykady, a wszyscy wokół spali. Czkawka wstał i zszedł na parter. Ojciec spał jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju na krześle z toporem w rękach. Chłopak cicho wymknął się na zewnątrz. chłodny wiatr owiał mu twarz. Księżyc w pełni rozświetlał wioskę i niby przeglądał się w swoim odbiciu w oceanie. Czkawka przeszedł się kilka kroków i spojrzał w puste, granatowe niebo. Wszystkie gwiazdy przyćmił księżyc. Skierował się na akademię gdzie zastał śpiącego Złotoblaska. Nawet go nie budząc otworzył kratę i odchodząc wymruczał pod nosem, głosem przepełnionym bólem. - Bądź wolny duchu - Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie już więcej go nie ujrzy. Rozdział III Złotoblask kierował się na południe. Wiatr orzeźwiał go i przypominał by nie zasnąć. Leciał bez ustanku od dwóch dni. Miał ochotę zapomnieć o świecie zmrużyć oczy i spaść. Byle odpocząć. Kierował się do domu, do miejsca gdzie przyszedł na świat, do miejsca gdzie uratował go Nadar... . . . Stoick stał osłupiały i wpatrywał się w otwarte drzwi klatki. - Jak to się mogło stać? - Czkawka wyczuwał w jego głosie żal, niby podejrzenie o to że on wypuścił smoka. - Może sam je otworzył - zasugerował, choć wiedział że jego ojciec tego nie kupi. Spojrzał na niego wymownie i wziął głęboki wdech. Wódz spojrzał na swojego syna i pokręcił głową, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Chłopak wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy ojciec opuścił arenę. Astrid posłała mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. - To jak? Szukamy smoka? - wbrew temu co przewidywała Czkawka zaprzeczył i nakazał zakończenie tematu. Podczas ćwiczeń był jakiś nieswoi. Po zakończonym treningu podeszła do niego i szturchnęła. - Co cię gryzie? - odpowiedział jej tym czym ojcu: wymownym spojrzeniem i milczeniem. Odszedł pospiesznie, nie chcąc by rozmowa potoczyła się w nieodpowiednim kierunku. . . . Szukał. Szukał czegoś. Czegoś co było kluczem. Kluczem do jego historii, jego cierpienia. Nie pamiętał kim jest, jak się nazywa i skąd się wziął. Miał wrażenie że jest tylko pustą skorupą. Szedł przez las, trzymając się resztki energii, jaka w nim pozostała i te ciągły, dziwnie znajomy kobiecy głos "Klucz. Musisz odnaleźć klucz". Upadł na kolana, skrył twarz w dłoniach i krzyknął na cały głos: - Ale czym jest ten klucz?! - odpowiedziała mu ta sama kwestia co zawsze. Wywrócił oczyma i zmusił się do dalszej wędrówki. Tułaczka zdawała się nie mieć końca. Upadał, powstawał i tak w kółko. Nie czuł głodu, miał wrażenie że jest tylko po to by odnaleźć ten klucz. Naraz upadł po raz któryś setny z kolei, niby taki jak każdy inny, ale nim wstał dostrzegł kawałek drzewca w zaroślach. Chwilę zajęło mu wyplątanie kija z korzeni. Miał nadzieję na lekką pomoc od natury, lecz kij okazał się złamany. Wściekły rzucił go za siebie. Nagle poczuł jednak że coś się zmieniło. Poczuł jakby był blisko końca. Podbiegł do bezużytecznego narzędzia i podniósł je. Poczuł ogromny ból głowy i masę wspomnień. Nie potrafił ich odczytać. Niby przedmiot zawierał czyjeś życie. Upuścił laskę i złapał się za głowę. Wtedy usłyszał gdzieś w pobliżu krzyk przerażenia i zdziwienia zarazem. Przeskoczył zarośla i zobaczył smoka. Pokaźnych rozmiarów... Szeptozgon. Nazwa pojawiła mu się znikąd w myślach. Jednak to nie smok przyciągnął jego uwagę. Zrobiła to starsza kobieta, która rozpruła brzuch gadowi. W żołądku leżał chłopak, jego ubrania były nadpalone, miejscami dziurawe, ale jedna rzecz wyróżniała się bardziej od innych. Chłopak był pozbawiony oczu... Oczodoły świeciły pustkami. Naraz zrozumiał. To ciało... To klucz. Nagle poczuł, niby był przyciągany przez to ciało. Coś pchało go do ciała. Chciał zawrócić, dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze, nie zdążył. Kiedy dotknął ciała przed oczyma stanęła mu ciemność, w którą osunął się i zasnął... . . . Mira podskoczyła na posłaniu. Ustało kłucie. Coś się zmieniło. Ustał też ból, a przyszła radość. Znów popłynęły jej łzy, lecz teraz były to łzy szczęścia. Nie wiedziała czemu się cieszy. Nie rozumiała ile, ktoś wkrótce przeżyje bólu. Rozdział IV Chłopak poderwał się na łóżku, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Przetoczył się na bok i spadł na podłogę. Deski głośno zaprotestowały, wydając z siebie przeciągłe skrzypnięcie. Przestał się szamotać. Uświadomił sobie że ma opaskę na oczach i nic nie widzi. Zerwał ją z złością, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nadal nic nie zobaczył. Chciał dotknąć nie widzących oczu, lecz palce nie natrafiły na nic. Zamiast oczu... miał dziury. Puste czarne, bezużyteczne. Chciał się rozpłakać, jednak nie miał czym tego zrobić. Krzyknął w żalu i zakrył twarz rękoma. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę że nic nie pamięta. Nawet tego jak się nazywa. Zaszlochał i załamany zamarł w bezruchu. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc co ma robić. Naraz dały się słyszeć kroki, później ktoś wszedł do izby i nastała cisza. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia kim jest osoba prawdopodobnie stojąca nad nim. Zasłonił puste oczodoły ręką i odwrócił twarz. - Nie patrz - błagalny ton w jego głosie wypełnił pomieszczenie i zadawał się odbijać od ścian, wracał do niego, powtarzał się w jego głowie, sprawiając iż czuł się coraz to gorzej. - Spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczny - po głosie rozpoznał że to starsza kobieta, następnie poczuł jak przykłada mu dłoń do czoła - Gorączka ci przeszła - dodała uspokajająco, ale nie zrobiło mu się wcale lepiej. Wymacał leżącą obok opaskę i założył na twarz. Asekurując się rękoma odnalazł łóżko i usiadł na nim, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Siedział tak, aż kobieta nie wyrwała go z tego letargu. - Dawno cię nie widziałam - w jej głosie była otucha, chłopak pokręcił jednak głową i odparł. - Wybacz mi, ja... Nic nie pamiętam - dobiegło go westchnięcie, a następnie krótka odpowiedź. - Przykro mi - kobieta, pomogła mu wstać i poprowadziła, jak mu się wydawało do części dziennej, ciepło paleniska utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. - Jestem Hana - nic mu to nie powiedziało, więc pokręcił głową. Kobieta podała mu jakiś przedmiot, nie wiedząc co trzyma właśnie w ręce, wskazał na niego i czekał na odpowiedź. - Jabłko - odparła bezceremonialnie Hana. Nagle zrozumiał jaki jest głodny, zjadł owoc, dławiąc się kilkukrotnie pestkami. - Wiesz kim jestem? - zapytał z nadzieją, nachylił się nad stołem, niby podejrzewając że ktoś może ich podsłuchać. - Tak - Hana, jakby coś ukrywała, zachowywała milczenie, nie wdawała się w dłuższe rozmowy. - Zdradzisz mi? - dopytywał się już lekko zirytowany. Otrzymał twardą odpowiedź "Nie". Nie wiedział, czemu staruszka nie chce odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Zamilkł i siedział w zadumaniu, nie mogąc wiele więcej zrobić. Po dłuższym czasie usłyszał jak Hana wstaje i uczynił to samo. Kobieta wyprowadziła go z pokoju, nie do wcześniejszej izby, gdzie indziej, na razie, nie za bardzo wiedział gdzie. - Gdzie jesteśmy - zadała mu pytanie. Odpowiedział jej wzruszeniem ramion, zastanowił się przez chwilę i odpowiedział. - Chyba na dworze... - zaczął nie pewnie, sugerując się delikatną bryzą. - Dobrze, a teraz powiedz mi gdzie stoję - chłopak, odruchowo wskazał w miejsce, gdzie stała staruszka. - Ale, jak? - zapytał ją, zdziwiony i w milczeniu wskazał na opaskę. - Na prawdę nie pamiętasz? - padła odpowiedź. On jeszcze raz pokręcił głową, spróbował zrobić krok, ale potknął się i przed upadkiem, powstrzymały, go tylko ręce Hany. - Cóż. Będę musiała nauczyć cię wszystkiego od nowa, lub odkopać wspomnienia - jej głos ścichł, z czego wywnioskował, że oddaliła się o kilka metrów. - To zaczynajmy - zaproponował i wskazał ręką, w stronę zupełnie przeciwną niż tam gdzie stała kobieta, usłyszał jak wzdycha i domyślił się że kręci głową. Rozdział V Biegł przez jaskinie. Widział, mimo iż oczu nie miał widział. Nie wiedział jak. Zatrzymał się naglę, gdy podłoże jaskini zmieniło się w kamienną mozaikę. Grotę, o półkulistym kształcie wypełniał spokój, jednak chłopak widział plamy krwi na podłodze, ścianach, ten spokój zwiastował coś złego. Rozglądał się po pieczarze, wśród gruzów, znajdował narzędzia, broń. W końcu zrezygnowany usiadł pod ścianą i czekał. Czegoś szukał, lecz nie wiedział czego. Po raz któryś setny z kolei, włożył dłoń do pustego oczodołu, po czym zaraz ją wyciągając. Nie wiedział co ma robić, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał. Naraz zobaczył przed sobą kogoś, jakby jego własne lustrzane odbicie, ale odbicie miało oczy. Wstał i podbiegł do niego. Chłopak twardo spojrzał mu w twarz, następnie odezwał się. - Musisz sobie przypomnieć! Musisz sobie przypomnieć! - Obraz zamglił się niespodziewanie i poczerniał po chwili, lecz głos pozostał odbijał się echem w głowie i nie chciał przestać. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, ciężko oddychając. Odruchowo sprawdził opaskę, ale była tam gdzie zawsze. Uspokoił oddech, jednocześnie opadając na posłanie. Ten sen męczył go od wielu dni. W drzwiach izby znikąd pojawiła się Hana. Nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć że tam stoi. W przeciągu tego tygodnia, nauczył się jak się poruszać i współżyć z swoją dolegliwością. Nauczył się jak się poruszać, działać w sposób normalny, jeżeli nie lepszy. Jednego nie rozumiał. Żeby to mogło mieć miejsce musiał zachowywać spokój, nawet najmniejszy strach, czynił go ślepym i bezbronnym na wszystko co działo się wokół. - Nie śpię - nie chciał by uderzyła go w policzek, lub pstryknęła w ucho, jak zazwyczaj go budziła. Gwizdnął i poczekał aż dźwięk do niego wróci. Otrzymał pełny wygląd pomieszczenia. Wstał i przeszedł obok staruszki, wychodząc następnie na werandę. - Nauczyłam cię jak poruszać się wykorzystując dźwięk - zaczęła kobieta, widząc jak patrzy w las po drugiej stronie jeziora. - Co tam jest? - Mimo iż już nie raz próbował zidentyfikować co jest po drugiej stronie, dźwięk nie dawał mu żadnych wskazówek. - Właśnie tego chcę cię dziś nauczyć - dokończyła Hana i poczekała aż nadeszła kolejna bryza znad jeziora - Chcę cię nauczyć czytać ścieżki wiatru - widać było że poruszyła go ta kwestia. - Nie będę uprawiać magi - zaprzeczył od razu chłopak uważając ją za złą, nie wiedział czemu, po prostu coś mu tak mówiło. - Magia nie istnieje, ten kto twierdzi inaczej albo kłamie lub jest głupi i naiwny - potwierdziła mu staruszka, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. - Więc czym jest to o czym mówisz? - zapytał w końcu chłopak z lekką nie cierpliwością. Starsza kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i odrzekła. - Uspokój się i skup - poinstruowała. Chłopak wykonał polecenie i czekał w milczeniu - A teraz słuchaj tego jak wieje wiatr - mówiła dalej, po czym dała mu chwilę czasu. - Tam chyba jest... las - zdecydował w końcu, po czym odwrócił głowę, czekając na odpowiedź Hany. - Dobrze, mów dalej - lecz chłopak pokręcił jej głową i wzruszył ramionami. Wzięła głęboki oddech, następnie, ponowiła polecenie. - Wsłuchaj się bardziej. Chłopak stał na werandzie i "spoglądał" w las. Staruszka podeszła do niego i zadała to samo pytanie, co w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. - Jakie drzewa są w tym lesie? - Tym razem znał odpowiedź. Umiał już odczytać z dźwięku i podmuchów powietrza jakie były to drzewa. Widział uszami, w głowie miał zamazany czarno-biały obraz. - Brzozy - Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnął się. Nauczył się widzieć, mimo iż był ślepy, ale coś przyszło mu nagle do głowy. - A co jeśli, dzień będzie bezwietrzny? - smutek odepchnął szczęście na bok, pozostawiając malutki promyk nadziei. - Czytanie wiatru to tylko jedna z czterech technik ślepej walki - spokój w tonie kobiety zaintrygował go, ale bardziej zainteresowała go ta "ślepa walka". - Skoro pozwalają one, te techniki, na teoretyczną przewagę w walce, to czemu żołnierze korzystają z oczu? - wyczuł jak Hana zamyka oczy. - Ponieważ mimo wszystko oczy dają to samo co te techniki, ale przy okazji pozwalają na szybszą reakcję. Ślepa walka, wymaga bezgranicznego spokoju, a oczy nie. Zawierają one wiele więcej niż ona i mamy je od urodzenia. Po za tym aktualnie na świecie bardzo trudno o mistrza tego stylu walki - słuchał jej z wielkim zainteresowaniem, jednak coś go nurtowało. - A ty skąd znasz te techniki? - Hana odwróciła się od lasu i podniosła złamany kij, którego nie wolno było mu ruszać. - Nauczył mnie jej wędrowny mnich, który ją stworzył. Symbolem jest właśnie złamany kij, który zatrzymywał leczenie niewidomego. Taki ślepy dostawał kij, który stawał się jego oczyma - i odłożyła przedmiot na stół. Chłopaka coś podniosło na duchu. Może jeszcze jest nadzieja. - Chodź, czas poznać następną - usłyszał jak schodzi z werandy. Naraz "zobaczył" jak nakazuje mu ręką by za nią podążał. Rozdział VI Złotoblask przemierzał las, w poszukiwaniu miejsca, gdzie mógłby odpocząć. Poruszał się bardzo cicho, mijał oddalone, zaledwie o kilka metrów jelenie, sarny, dziki i inne stworzenia. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiew ptaków, który podnosił go na duchu, ale i przypominał. Naraz spostrzegł wywrócony dąb, nora, pod jego korzeniami, była wystarczająco duża by go pomieścić, ale i dobrze odsłonięta. Wczołgał się do niej, jednocześnie pozwalając uciec lisicy i jej młodym. Wyczerpany długim lotem szybko zapadł w głęboki sen. Ogień trawił wyspę. Złotoblask biegł ile sił miał w łapach, kolejne drzewo, przewróciło się, zagradzając mu drogę. Nie zdążył wyhamować. Przetoczył się po żarzących się szczątkach, dotkliwie się parząc. Warknął z bólu i spróbował się podnieść. Nic nogi nie chciały go słuchać. Leżał tak słuchając ryków i pojękiwań palonych żywcem zwierząt, ale nagle coś usłyszał, ludzie. Niespodziewanie zobaczył małego chłopca biegnącego w jego kierunku i wskazującego go palcem. Krzyczał coś, lecz Złotoblask nie mógł go zrozumieć. Dziecko zatrzymało się tuż przed nim, podniosło go i pobiegło dalej, przez ogień. Schowali się pod nie dużą półką skalną. Naraz dziecko spojrzało mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechnęło się i zajęło się ogniem, nie płakało, cały czas pozostawało uśmiechnięte, aż nie zmieniło się w pył, który uleciał gdzieś na północ. Złotoblask otworzył oczy i warknął żałośnie. To nie był sen, to było wspomnienie... . . . Mira siedziała w ogrodzie pod drzewem, na wpół śpiąc. Ktoś podszedł do niej i szturchnął ją w ramię. Spojrzała na niego, ale nie wstała. - Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę Boromira? - Czego ten człowiek chce od jej ojca? Zastanawiała się w myślach, ale szybko odpowiedziała. - Nie ma go, wyjechał, wróci za tydzień - mężczyzna, odwrócił głowę, a następnie ponownie spojrzał na Mirę. - Przekaż mu ten list, jak wróci - dziewczyna wzięła pergamin do ręki i skinęła głową. Poseł odszedł, wyraźnie czymś zasmucony. Wzruszyła ramionami i poczekała aż straci ją z oczu. Chciała strasznie wiedzieć o co chodzi. postanowiła że zerknie. Rozwinęła pergamin. Po przeczytaniu pierwszego wersu poczuła jak serce jej pęka. ''- Z wielkim bólem informujemy że Pański syn zginął - ''Nadar... to niemożliwe!! Poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Zaczęła krzyczeć i rozpłakała się. Obok szybko znalazł się jej starszy brat i objął ją ramieniem. Ona podała mu pergamin, a ten przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i poczuł jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach. Ich brat... Nie żył. . . . Naciągnął łuk. Uspokoił umysł i przywołał słowa Hany "- Wsłuchaj się w bicie serca, najpierw swoje, później innych..." Poczuł jak bije w jego piersi, napełnia go życiem i energią, a później usłyszał bicie serca królika, skierował tam strzałę i słuchał, bębniącego odgłosu. Puścił cięciwę. Bicie ustało. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Trafił. Ponownie uspokoił myśli i wsłuchał się w wiatr. Zobaczył ciało zwierzęcia z sterczącą strzałą z piersi. Podszedł doń i wyciągnął pocisk. Trafił idealnie. Ale coś go zaniepokoiło. Kukułka, przestała śpiewać. Nie wiedział co go w tym zdziwiło, stało się to odruchowo. Może to przebłysk pamięci... Nie wiedział, ale postanowił zaufać przeczuciu. Jeszcze raz wsłuchał się w wiatr i zobaczył całą polanę... a dziesięć metrów przednim stał smok, długi na cztery metry i półtora wysoki. Serce skoczyło mu do gardła, dusza usiadła na ramieniu i... stracił spokój. Oślepł, nic nie widział. - Odejdź, bo strzelę! - zagroził, choć wątpił by zdążył napiąć łuk. Uspokoił się i na powrót wsłuchał. Bestia biegła w jego stronę. Znowu spanikował i przestał widzieć. Złotoblask wciąż nie wierzył w to co widział. On żyje, nie wiedział jak, mało go to obchodziło. Zaczął biec w jego stronę i rzucił się na niego, lecz nagle zauważył że coś jest nie tak. Chłopak nie odpowiadał na powitanie, wręcz przeciwnie, groził i wyglądał na przerażonego. Uświadomił to sobie jednak zbyt późno. Przygniótł chłopaka do ziemi i otrzymał cios w szczękę, który zmusił go do zejścia z przyjaciela. Zdziwiony spojrzał na dawnego jeźdźca. Chłopak chwycił łuk, chcąc zastrzelić smoka, ale ten okazał się złamany. Czuł przerażenie, wszechogarniający strach. Skulił się na ziemi, czekając aż potwor zakończy jego żywot, ale atak nie nadszedł. Z wolna powrócił spokój, zrozumiał że na polanie jest sa... - potężny cios w potylicę ogłuszył go i pozbawił przytomności. Rozdział VII Otworzył oczy i ukazała mu się ciemność. ~ No tak, przecież, nie mam oczu ~ uśmiechnął się ironicznie na tą myśl. Gdzie on jest? Usiadł i uspokoił umysł. Odegnał rozpraszający go strach i skupił na słuchaniu. W głowie powoli powstał mu czarno-biały obraz. Nie musiał obracać głowy by wiedzieć co jest za nim, to była jedna z zalet, umiejętności słuchania powiewów powietrza. Jaskinia, znajdował się w niewielkiej grocie, widział jej wyjście, lecz nic po za tym, to był minus tej techniki. "Widział" w promieniu dziesięciu metrów od siebie, dalej otaczała go nieprzenikniona mgła. Ponownie wziął głęboki wdech i oddalił tamtą "mapę" otoczenia. Bicie serca, słuchał czy w pobliżu ktoś jest. Ta technika sięgała dalej, nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie widział różnicy po między głośnością wiatru rozbijającego się o przeszkody, a biciem serca. Chciał połączyć te dwie techniki, ale nie potrafił się skupić na dwóch rzeczach jednocześnie. Hana mówiła że, kiedyś będzie to robił odruchowo. Znał dwie z czterech technik. Szczerze odczuwał potrzebę lepszego zbadania terenu, jednak tu kończyły się jego możliwości. Wstał i dla pewności ponownie przeskanował grotę. był sam, tym razem na pewno. Oparł się o ścianę groty i niespodziewanie poczuł delikatne, bębniące coś. Były to wibracje podłoża, dotknął rękoma ziemi i czekał. Nadeszła kolejna fala. Coś biegło, Nie był pewien, ale to były chyba jelenie, albo konie... albo cokolwiek co biega galopem. Teraz go olśniło. Odkrył prawdopodobnie trzecią technikę. Uradowany godzinami słuchał biegających zwierząt. Nagle coś się zmieniło. Do harmonijnego galopu doszedł inny rytm, cichszy, ledwie wyczuwalny. Reszta zwierząt przyspieszyła. Czyżby drapieżnik? Fala, która pokryła galop, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że właśnie to był drapieżnik... który dopiął swego. Bardziej zaniepokoiło go to co stało się potem. Przestał wyczuwać kroki owego drapieżnika. Miejsce gdzie hasały wcześniej jelenie, było dosyć blisko, więc morderca mógł się na niego natknąć, czego wolałby uniknąć. Odruchowo sięgnął po nóż, który miał za pasem... no właśnie. Miał. Ręka niczego nie znalazła. Pośpiesznie wziął kilka wdechów i odegnał powracający strach. Potrzebuje broni, czegoś do obrony. Mimo że osłuchał praktycznie całą jaskinię, nie znalazł. Naraz, nieświadomie wychwycił że nie jest tu sam. Usłyszał bicie serca smoka. To był ten sam, który go zaatakował na polanie. Zaczęła wzbierać w nim panika, lecz odegnał ją, nie chcąc stracić, już i tak prawie zerowych szans. Wycofał się aż pod samą ścianę, cały czas kontrolując, nie wiedząc czemu niknące zarysy smoka. Wydawał się jak duch. Chłopak musiał bardzo się wysilać by nie stracić jego wizji, ale on tam był. Trzymał w pysku zabitego jelenia. Złotoblask odłożył zdobycz i wpatrywał w swojego starego przyjaciela, nie za bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego, jego tu obecnością, co go strasznie irytowało. Zaryzykował i spróbował podejść do chłopaka, ale zatrzymał się i zawrócił, słysząc jak tamtemu przyspiesza oddech. Wywrócił oczyma i położył się około pięć metrów od współlokatora, pozwolił sobie zamknąć oczy i udawać sen. Wsłuchiwał się przez chwilę w oddech i bicie serca gada, szukając odpowiedzi czy śpi naprawdę. Hana mówiła mu że można tak ocenić czy ktoś kłamie, a smok ewidentnie ściemniał. Przesunął rękę po podłożu i nagle zatrzymał ją na rękojeści swojego noża. Zamarł i najciszej jak potrafił wstał z mizernym ostrzem. Złotoblask błyskawicznie się poniósł i zirytowany, strzelił pociskiem obok chłopaka, chcąc go zniechęcić do dalszych prób. Skutek odniosło to całkiem niezły. Chłopak wycofał się. Smok położył się na powrót, licząc że będzie miał przez chwilę święty spokój. Chłopak wykorzystał fakt, że wciąż miał nóż w ręce i przez chwilę siedział w nic nie mówiącej pozycji, mierząc w smoka, Kiedy był pewien że trafi, wziął krótki zamach i cisnął bronią w gada. Pocisk, trafiłby, czyniąc poważne szkody, lecz Złotoblask zbił ostrze skrzydłem, przy okazji wyrzucając je z jaskini. Tym razem jego przyjaciel przegiął... Rozdział VIII Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i potarł bolącą głowę. Stwierdził że znajduje się w izbie w domu Hany. Lekko zirytowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zastał staruszkę obok paleniska. Oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce. Kobieta zdawała się go nie widzieć. W końcu odwróciła głowę i odezwała się. - Następnym razem, postaraj się skakać do większych i silniejszych - powiedziała to jakby z wyrzutem, co wywołało nie smak na jego twarzy. - A co miałem zrobić? - spytał z ironiczną ciekawością. Usłyszał jak wstaje i podchodzi do niego. - Nie stanowił dla ciebie zagrożenia - odparła lodowatym tonem. Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział, natomiast Hana kontynuowała - Ile razy cię zaatakował? - ale widząc że chłopak zraz zacznie wymieniać, zmodyfikowała pytanie - Ile razy cię zaatakował, kiedy ty go nie prowokowałeś? - rozmówca odwrócił głowę, a później odrzekł. - Dwa razy. Po raz pierwszy, chwilę po tym jak go zobaczyłem, a drugi, gdy wydawało mi się że uciekł, swoją drogą jak to jest możliwe? - Kobieta została wyraźnie zbita z tropu, przez chwile nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, w końcu nakazała mu gestem by za nią podążał. Kiedy wyszli na werandę, rozejrzała się niby kogoś, lub czegoś szukając, ale byli tu sami. - Znasz już trzy techniki... - zaczęła, ale zdziwienie wywołane stwierdzeniem, na twarzy chłopaka, przerwało jej. - Skąd wiesz? Nie powiedziałem ci tego jeszcze - był wyraźnie zaskoczony, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odparła. - Bo gadasz przez sen - chłopak wydawał się nieprzekonany, lecz w końcu wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Czwartą techniką i ostatnią jest spokój. To dlatego ten smok zdawał rozpływać się w powietrzu. Bałeś się go i mącił spokój który chciałeś osiągnąć. Czwarta technika ma cię nauczyć zaufania w własne ciało. Nie ufasz teraz sobie, choć może ci się wydaje że tak. Masz gorszą równowagę. Jak mi nie wierzysz stań na jednej nodze - chłopak stanął, ale zaraz się przewrócił - Tego uczy ostatnia technika, zachowania równowagi nie tylko gdy stajesz na jednej nodze, ale i pozbycia się tego efektu znikającego zagrożenia - Zatrzymała się przed nim i podała mu kij. - Zaatakuj mnie - nakazała. Chłopak wyciszył umysł na komendę i pchnął w brzuch Hany. Wyczuł jak się odsuwał na bok i pozwala mu przelecieć obok, następnie chwyciła go za rękę, wyginając ją, co spowodowało upadek. Chłopak szybko wstał i nagle zdał sobie sprawę że jego mózg twierdzi że w pobliżu nikogo nie ma. Odrzucił to i przeskanował otoczenie kilkukrotnie, dopiero za piątym razem, odnajdując zamazaną sylwetkę staruszki. - Musisz zmienić podejście do walki, ponieważ będzie tak działo się zawsze. Pozbądź się strachu przed porażką, ponieważ wtedy spoisz wszystkie cztery techniki w jedną. Nagle oboje usłyszeli łopot skrzydeł. Złotoblask wylądował niedaleko nich i podbiegł do kobiety, trzymając w pysku siodło. Kobieta podrapała go po brodzie, ale chyba bardziej interesował ją przedmiot, który trzymał w pysku. Hana wzięła siodło i przez chwilę przyglądała się mu. Spojrzała na chłopaka, który w nagle odskoczył do tyłu, przy okazji przewracając się. - Możesz tu podejść? - raczej zaproponowała niż spytała. Chłopak zrobił to z wielkimi oparami, walcząc z ogarniającą go paniką. Hana podała mu siodło, przez chwilę ważył je w dłoniach, kiedy niespodziewanie, poczuł wir wspomnień w swojej głowie. Upuścił przedmiot i zatoczył się do tyłu, znowu upadając. Staruszka nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Patrzyła to raz na smoka to raz na chłopaka. W końcu podeszła do przewróconego. - Czemu się opierasz? - On pokręcił głową i powoli stanął o własnych siłach. - To tylko koszmar - prawie warknął chłopak i zaczął odchodzić. - Co było w tym koszmarze? - Pytanie zatrzymało go, przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał, później usiadł na trawie i odrzekł. - Śni mi się jaskinia, o kształcie kopuły. Wyłożona jest kamiennymi kafelkami, zadbana, jakby ktoś w niej mieszkał. Nagle jaskinia rozpoławia się na dwoje, pojawia się chłopak podobny do mnie, tylko że widzi. Jest po przeciwnej stronie groty. Zaczyna krzyczeć żebym sobie przypomniał, to odbija mi się po głowie, połowa na której stoi wali się za nim tracę go z oczu jeszcze krzyczy coś o Złotym blasku, nie wiem, coś takiego. Kiedy znika jego krzyk wciąż zajmuje mi myśli, grota wali się cała, wszystko ogarnia ciemność, ja przestaje widzieć, ale wciąż słyszę ten krzyk - Smok wyraźnie zwrócił na niego uwagę, gdy ten wspomniał o "Złotym blasku", kobieta też to zauważyła. Wstała i powiedziała. - Odpocznij, jutro, będziemy kontynuować - Chłopak nie był zmęczony, ale wrócił na werandę, był przygnębiony i to nawet bardzo, zostawiając ich samych na na polanie. Hana spojrzała na leżącego smoka to w siodło. - Złotoblask - szepnęła, mając nikłą nadzieję że jej przypuszczenia się potwierdzą... I tak się stało, smok zareagował momentalnie, wstał, następnie podszedł do staruszki. Teraz już była pewna. On był jeźdźcem tego smoka... Rozdział IX Spokój. Istniała tylko ciemność. Czekał. Cisza opływała go niby woda, wokół pustka. Czekał w bezruchu nieświadomy poruszeń przeciwnika. Złotoblask krążył wokół chłopaka, trochę ironicznie i celowo głośno tupiąc. To była trzydziesta próba z rzędu, miał powoli dość, mijały dni, a jego przyjaciel nie był wstanie opanować ostatniej techniki. - Przestań! Jemu to wcale nie pomaga! - rzuciła również zmęczona, ale zdeterminowana Hana. Odpowiedziało jej równie poirytowane warknięcie, ale smok przestał tupać. Jeszcze raz okrążył chłopaka, przystanął i spojrzał nań z nadzieją. Sprężył się do skoku i rzucił się na chłopaka. Miał wrażenie jakby uderzono go młotem, odwrócił głowę w stronę z której dobiegł hałas, czas zwolnił. Poczuł jak żyły wypełnia mu adrenalina i zobaczył go. Z mroku wyłoniła się sylwetka smoka. Nie musiał myśleć. Ręce i nogi ustawiały się same. Kij leciał na spotkanie pyskowi smoka. Naraz rozbłysło białe światł. Unosił się w tej przestrzeni, nie wiedział jak długo, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami. - Jesteś zadowolony? - odwrócił się i zobaczył własne lustrzane odbicie. Patrzyło na niego jakby z wyrzutem, niesmakiem. - Kim jesteś? I co to za miejsce? - Jestem tobą, a właściwie tym kim byłeś - odparła spokojnie postać, ale kiedy chciał zdać kolejne pytanie powstrzymała go ręką. - Czy jesteś zadowolony? - ponowiła pytanie, lecz widząc zmieszanie na jego twarzy zamilkła. Biały blask ustąpił i jego oczom ukazało się jezioro, okryte mgłą, później zobaczył las, ciemny i mroczny. Unosił się nad taflą wody, nie wiedząc co dalej robić. Naraz spostrzegł małego chłopca biegnącego wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Wołał za kimś, ale głos wydał mu się nagle strasznie odległy. Chłopiec nagle przystanął i upadł na kolana. Wpatrywał się chwilę w niego, kiedy całą dolinę wypełnił, przepełniony smutkiem krzyk. - Złotoblask! - wspomnienia. Ból, radość, wszystko naraz wypełniło mu myśli. Cała scena zawirowała mu przed oczyma i wszystko ustało... Wtedy przypomniał sobie. Powróciła ciemność, a wraz z nią on... Księga II Ślepy wędrowiec Rozdział I Złotoblask leżał pod drzewem i wpatrywał w niezmąconą taflę jeziora. Bezwietrzny dzień rozpoczął się w sposób dość zwyczajny. Słońce wysunęło się zza koron drzew i rozgrzało jego zdrętwiałe ciało. Poniósł się ospale i przeciągnął, czekając aż mięśnie zaczną go słuchać. Rozejrzał się wokół, tym samym ślimaczym tempem, mając nadzieję że zobaczy gdzieś jakąś zwierzynę, która mogła by się przysłużyć jego przewodowi pokarmowemu. Młody jeleń pasł się po przeciwnej stronie przerośniętej sadzawki, nieświadomy faktu, iż smok ma na niego chętkę. Złotoblask ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej brzegu i przygotował do strzału. Jeleń niespodziewanie podniósł głowę i bacznie zbadał wzrokiem otoczenie. Przyzwyczajony do tego typu sytuacji odruchowo zamarł i wstrzymał strzał. Pocisk miał do pokonania co najmniej siedemdziesiąt metrów i potencjalne śniadanie zdążyło by go zauważyć i uchylić się. Jeleń opuścił głowę i wrócił do chłeptania wody. Gad podniósł się nieznacznie i odczekał jeszcze chwilę. Naraz gdzieś zza niego dobiegł go odgłos uderzenia o pień i stłumione przekleństwo, kiedy wrócił wzrokiem na drugi brzeg jeziora, posiłku już nie było. Warknął poirytowany i obrócił się by strzelić w hałaśliwego kuternogę. Mało go interesowało kto to był. jedyne co zobaczył do przewracającego się człowieka z zaschniętym miodem na twarzy. Chłopak wypuścił kij z ręki i upadł na ziemię. Na dolnej części twarzy, która nie została pokryta wydzieliną, pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Muszę cię rozczarować Złotoblask: To już na mnie nie działa - smok przystanął zdziwiony. Jedyną osobą, która użyła jego imienia była kobieta, która leczyła jego starego jeźdźca, a żeby było ciekawiej, jeszcze pozbawionego pamięci. Chłopak był ubrany w prostą, zieloną tunikę z komicznie szerokimi rękawami oraz równie zwyczajne skórzane, jasnobrązowe buty. Twarzy nie widział, głównie dlatego że była oblepiona ciemno złotawym mazidłem. Wstał nie zwracając uwagi na ową stwardniałą maź. - Mogę widzieć, czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? - spytał ironicznie, wskazując na twarz. Złotoblask przybrał zażenowany wyraz pyska i strzelił ponownie. Pocisk trafiłby w brzuch, ponownie posyłając dowcipnisia na ziemię lecz chłopak zgrabnie skręcił się w bok, pozwalając mu uderzyć w drzewo. Smok przybrał wojowniczą pozę, warcząc przy tym złowieszczo. Jednak nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Chłopak przycisnął dłoń do miejsca, w który uderzył pocisk, rozsypując go tym w drobny mak. Złotoblaskowi ukazała się lekko śniada twarz, z krótko przyciętymi szatynowymi włosami i białą opaską obwiązującą oczy... a raczej miejsca w których powinny one być. Smok niepewnie uciekł wzrokiem, nie wiedząc jak się się zachować. Teoretycznie użył jego imienia, no ale Hana mogła mu je zdradzić. Przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka i nagle go olśniło. On wiedział jak się pozbyć stwardniałego miodu. - Wybacz, nie ma wiatru i tak nie za bardzo cokolwiek widzę, no wiem gdzie stoisz ale nic po za tym, gdzie jest kij? - Złotoblask nie zwrócił uwagi na pytanie, tylko przygniótł przyjaciela do ziemi i zaczął lizać po twarzy. - Dość! Wystarczy! Chcesz mnie utopić durniu?! - Złotoblask przerwał na chwilę i popatrzył na chłopaka. - Tak, jak masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości to mam na imię Nadar - odparł wściekle. Złotoblask zszedł z Nadara i pozwolił mu wstać. Tamten mamrotał pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa, wycierając się z śliny. Smok nie mogąc się powstrzymać, widząc wściekłe oblicze przyjaciela, zaniósł się czymś co chyba miało być śmiechem. - Ja nawet nie pytam, jaką częścią ciała ty wydajesz takie dźwięki. Nadar podniósł laskę, o którą się potknął w momencie, kiedy próbował uniknąć przygwożdżenia przez smoka. Wykonał krok w kierunku smoka, zahaczając przy tym nogą o korzeń. Blask powstrzymał jego przewrotkę, podtrzymując pyskiem. Tamten skinął nieznacznie głową w podzięce. Nadar odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku polany na której stał do Hany. Smok podbiegł do niego i wsadził go sobie na grzbiet, nie mogąc patrzeć jak potyka się co drugi krok. Chłopak przyjął pomoc w milczeniu i wspominał jak wspaniale siedziało się w siodle, kiedy stale pracujące mięśnie grzbietu nie wbijały się w tylną część ciała. Rozdział II Nadar zarzucił siodło na kark smoka i zaczął grzebać przy klamrach. - Zobaczymy czy pamiętam jak to się robi... - rzucił w pustkę, niespecjalnie zwracając się do kogokolwiek, mruczał przez chwilę coś pod nosem, w końcu, gdy poprawił ostatnie zapięcie, nie wstając. - A niech to szlag! - warknął pod nosem, kiedy poczuł jak siodło ześlizgnęło się z grzbietu gada i zawisło bokiem. Warkną pod nosem kilka przekleństw i poczuł jak traci kontakt z otoczeniem. Coraz bardziej rozeźlony tym że nie może utrzymać spokoju wstał i odszedł kawałek od smoka by odwrócić własną uwagę od drażniącego obiektu. Potknął się na pierwszej nierówności i wyciągnął jak długi. - Ponoć gniew nie jest ślepy, a rodzi się z ślepoty - dobiegło go stwierdzenie Hany stojącej pod drzewem. Usłyszał jak podchodzi i pomaga mu wstać. - Oddychaj - pouczyła go z stoickim spokojem. Wziął pośpiesznie kilka wdechów lecz nie przyniosły one oczekiwanego rezultatu. - Wolniej, spokojnie - dodała, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, widząc jego sfrustrowanie. Nad jeszcze raz, tym razem powoli wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł jak gniew wyparowuje niczym woda z rozgrzanej patelni. Po chwili orientował się już w otoczeniu. - Nie widzisz szczegółów zapięć - powiedziała kobieta, czekając aż uwaga Nada skupi się całkowicie na niej - masz ręce, ich ci nie ucięli, wykorzystaj zmysł dotyku by poznać budowę siodła, z czasem będziesz robił to odruchowo. Chłopak ponownie podszedł do smoka i zaczął jeździć palcami po paskach i zapięciach, próbując stworzyć obraz siodła w myślach. Przysunął palcem po jednym z pasków, licząc oczka, a drugą ręką chwycił klamrę i po chwili zmagań zapiął ją. Po upływie pół godziny siodło trzymało się smoka jak należy, a Nad opadł na ziemię. Smok widząc że jeździec uporał się już z siodłem zaczął chodzić po polanie, by rozruszać zdrętwiałe mięśnie. - Kot w pośpiechu rodzi ślepe kocięta, uważaj więc na to, pośpiech nie pozbawi cię zdolności postrzegania, ale uczyni ślepym na drzewo, które masz przed nosem - Nad odwrócił głowę w kierunku kobiety i uniósł brew. - Skąd te wszystkie cytaty? - spytał rozbawiony i skupił swoją uwagę na smoku, który w wylegiwał się w trawie. - Kto wszytko wie, już niczego nie odkryje - odparła pogodnie i spojrzała na drzemiącego smoka, nagle spoważniała. - Wystrzegaj się strachu i gniewu, gdyż zrodzą one nienawiść, która oślepi cię bardziej niż ten topór, który pozbawił cię wzroku. Pot spływał mu po twarzy strumieniami. Przyśpieszony oddech świadczył o wielkim zmęczeniu. Nad uchylił się niezgrabnie przed kolejną gałęzią, mało nie spadając z siodła. Złotoblask zatrzymał się i pozwolił mu zsiąść. Chłopak wręcz spadł z niego, czując ulgę, gdy twarz dotknęła ziemi. Ciągły przepływ adrenaliny przez ciało wycisnął z niego siłę jak wodę z mokrej szmatki. Nie widział wszystkich gałęzi, większość świata była połowicznie zamazana i przeszkody, które były narażone na bliskie spotkanie z nim widział w ostatniej sekundzie. Ani trochę ni ułatwiało mu to zadania. Złotoblask przyzwyczajony że jego przyjaciel, potrafi bezproblemowo uchylać się przed przeszkodami, początkowo poszedł na całość, przyprawiając go o całą gamę siniaków i zadrapań. -Jest dobrze, zaraz jedziemy dalej - wydusił z siebie niezbyt przekonującym tonem. Smok zignorował uwagę i zaciągnął go pod drzewo. Nad nie protestował, był wyczerpany kilku godzinną katorgą i nie miał sił się ruszyć, a co dopiero spierać się nim. Złotoblask również był zmęczony, głodny i lekko zirytowany niezdarnością Nada, ale nie miał go za co winić. Chciał dobrać się do prowiantu, który był w sakwie, przy siodle lecz po chwili stwierdził że jest to niemożliwe. Polowanie rozgryzło by sprawę, jednak nie mógł się oddalić. Wolał co prawda samemu poszukać zwierzyny lecz teraz nie wchodziło to w rachubę. Rozejrzał się za jakąś jamą w pobliżu. Znalazł ją pod starym dębem, wywróconym podczas jakiejś burzy, dodatkowo spalonym piorunem. Jama była osłonięta, więc stanowiła wyśmienitą kryjówkę. Wrócił po Nada i chwytając go za ubranie na karku zaniósł do nory. Sam później się w niej schował. Położył się tuż obok wejścia i lekko rozchylił pysk. Woń miodu rozeszła się najpierw po norze, wywołując atak kaszlu u chłopaka, a później wiatr rozniósł ją po okolicy. Mijały godziny, Nad pogrążył się we śnie, a Blask wciąż czekał. Trzymanie otwartego pyska, nie należało do przyjemnych czynności, ponieważ muchy szukały w nim słodkości, co niezwykle go drażniło. Niespodziewanie z stanu połowicznego snu wyrwało go mocny basowy pomruk. Wychylił nieznacznie głowę ponad norę i zobaczył niedźwiedzia. Miś zdecydowanie nie był ostrożny. Upojony zapachem miodu stąpał głośno i co chwilę wydawał z siebie pomrukiwania. Złotoblask poczekał aż podejdzie bliżej. Naraz wyskoczył z nory, jednocześnie już posyłając trzy pociski w stronę ofiary. Pierwszy trafił w głowę oślepiając go i wywołując panikę, dwa pozostałe trafiły w przednie łapy pętając go na miejscu. Kiedy Nad wysunął się z jamy, po uczcie z misia, zostały już tylko kości. - Samolub - burknął chłopak i wyciągnął kilka sucharów z sakwy przy siodle. Smok, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju nie zwrócił uwagi na komentarz i zajął się wyjadaniem szpiku z kości - Mogłeś zostawić chociaż jelita, by cięciwę się zrobiło - dodał, pochłaniając kolejny kawałek suchego chleba. Rozdział III Czkawka spojrzał na skąpaną w zachodzącym słońcu wioskę i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by spojrzeć na nią po raz ostatni w przeciągu najbliższych tygodni. Nie wiedział jak długo tu stał, z połowicznego uśpienia wyrwały go kroki, gdzieś za nim. - Nie martw się, wrócimy tu jeszcze - stwierdziła czule Astrid, kładąc mu przy tym rękę na ramieniu. Czkawka, - Nie tym się martwię, chodzi o to co z tego wyniknie - ton głosu wskazywał że nie ma ochoty na dalsze dyskusje. Dziewczyna cofnęła dłoń i odeszła pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Nie po raz pierwszy próbowała go dziś pocieszyć, zresztą nie tylko ona, ale czy ważne było kto, gdzie i kiedy? Nie, on martwił się o nich, ale oni widać tego nie dostrzegali, wbrew jego wyjaśnieniom, ciągle myśleli że coś mu jest. - Dlaczego to musiało się tak potoczyć? - rzucił w pustkę, licząc na to że wiatr da mu odpowiedź, której oczywiście nie otrzymał. Księżyc już wisiał wysoko, kiedy on przechadzał się pomiędzy domami. W sposób teatralny patrzył się to na jeden to drugi budynek, z rękoma za plecami. Sączysmark przyglądał się temu, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, lecz i jego nużyło to ciągłe użalanie się Czkawki. W końcu podszedł do chłopaka i klepnął go mocno w plecy. - Facet jesteś, czy baba? - zaczął, mocno poirytowany - przestań się użalać, trzeba to zrobić i tyle - cisnął mu to prosto w twarz, licząc że kolega zaprzestanie, tych swoich fochów. - Gdybyś stracił, któregoś członka rodziny mówiłbyś tym tonem? - odparł Czkawka równie zjadliwie. Rozmówca cofnął się o krok, speszony wrogością Czkawki, lecz po chwili wrócił do swej buntowniczej pozy. - Nie, ale nie straciłem, ty też nie, a to twoje użalanie się nam nie pomoże, im też nie, nie zrobią nam też krzywdy, z dwóch powodów: pierwszy: to nie nasza wina i drugi: chroni nas ten imu... coś tam dyplomatyczny. - Pewien jesteś? - Czkawka nie podzielał jego pewności siebie, co dodatkowo działało na niego jak płachta na byka. - Tak jestem pewien, a jak się mylę, to myślę że... - Jednak cuda się zdarzają - przerwał mu cicho Czkawka, maskując przy tym kaszlem napad śmiechu. - Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? - odparował Sączysmark i powrócił do urwanego wątku - Myślę że: Szczerbatek, Hakokieł czy jakikolwiek inny smok nie pozwoli byśmy wrócili tu niżsi o głowę - rozmówca uniósł w odpowiedzi brew. Smark wykonał kilka zamaszystych ruchów rękoma w geście że nie potrafi go zrozumieć. - Jestem odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć - chłopak uniósł dłoń na znak że rozmowa skończona. Sączysmark zignorował ruch i krzyknął mu w plecy. - Myślisz że nie jest mi przykro? Pewnie że tak! Przestań wreszcie udawać że ty jedyny masz sumienie!! - mrok nie przyniósł odpowiedzi a jedynie pochłoną jego słowa. Rozdział IV Szczerbatek lekko obniżył lot i pozwolił sobie na chwile odpoczynku. Wiatr owiewał mu pysk dodatkowo go przy tym orzeźwiając, nieznacznie wysunął język i machnął leniwie skrzydłami. Lecieli od kilkunastu godzin i bynajmniej nie dostarczało mu to energii. Jego jeździec też nie wyglądał jak nowo narodzony. Czkawka zastanawiał się, czy w pewnym momencie nie zaśnie i nie spadnie z siodła. - Dobra ekipa, szukamy miejsca na nocleg - minęła chwila im dotarło do niego, że inni równie zmęczeni ospale mu wtórują. Sam powiedział to tak jakby zaraz miał spaść z karku smoka. Szczerbatek świadom że i inne smoki mają dosyć zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś skrawkiem ziemi. Dawno opuścili archipelag, a jedyne co na razie mieli przed i pod sobą to nieskończone lustro wody. Czkawka zachowując resztki świadomości, poczuł jak smok ciągnie gdzieś w dół, nie mając już sił na myślenie po prostu pozwolił mu na zniżenie lotu. Jak była jego wielka ulga gdy łapy smoka dotknęły ziemi. Puścił wodze i miał tyle szczęścia że przewrócił się w tył upadając na grzbiet smoka. Nie każdy jednak tego szczęścia doświadczył, tyczyło się to bliźniaków i Sączysmarka, którzy odcisnęli swoje piętno na tej wyspie. Smoki utworzyły krąg wokół jeźdźców, zasypiając po chwili, a jeźdźcy zapadli w sen tam gdzie upadli, na smoku czy w błocie. . . . - Tak być nie może - warknął Nadar odpinając siodło z grzbietu smoka - nie zamierzam w rąbać głową o każdą przeszkodę, tylko dlatego że jestem ślepy. Złotoblask przyglądał się jak przyjaciel kładzie siodło na ziemi i obmacuje je ze wszystkich stron. Wydał z siebie kilka powarkiwań, jakby mu coś radził, no co chłopak nie odrywając się wykonywanej czynności odparł. - Wybacz nie za bardzo cię rozumiem - jednocześnie poczuł jak narasta w nim frustracja, co spowodowało jeszcze większy jej przypływ że nie potrafi jej powstrzymać. Smok przekrzywił łeb, mając lekką przyjemność, widząc jak przyjaciel rozwściecza się samym sobą. Leniwie i dość łagodnie uderzył go skrzydłem, co spowodowało dziwne ustąpienie gniewu. - Dzięki - odparł sarkastycznie chłopak, rozcierając bolący nos. Jeszcze raz szybko przebadał siodło, po czym stwierdził. - Gdybym wydłużył to siodło i skrócił wodze, siedziałbym w nim głębiej, ale do tego potrzebna by mi było trochę skóry, najlepiej jeleniej, no i jakiegoś kleju, żeby to wszystko poskładać, bo nitami ani nicią, chyba dysponujemy, podobnie jak skórą ale to da się załatwić - Smok zorientował się temat skóry to jego zadanie, więc niechętnie podniósł się z ziemi i pobiegł poszukać dla siebie śniadania a dla Nada skóry. Nad przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w cichnący odgłos kroków, po czym rozciął siodło na końcu i wyciągnął metalowe pręty robiące za wodze. - Tego nie przytnę - rzucił w pustkę z goryczą i odrzucił niepotrzebny fragment siodła. Gdy skończył robić to co zrobić w obecnej chwili mógł usiadł pod drzewem i czekał. Po kilku godzinach usłyszał jak ktoś, lub coś się zbliża. Instynktownie przykucnął by mieć większe pole manewru w razie gdyby to coś chciało go pozbawić głowy. Rozluźnił się gdy stwierdził że to tylko Złotoblask i podszedł do smoka. - Nie śpieszyło ci się - powiedział na powitanie, co zostało skwitowane lekko poirytowanym warknięciem. Gdy smok zrzucił z grzbietu zdobycz, Nadar z przykrością stwierdził że to kolejny niedźwiedź. Blask już dawno by spałaszował owoc swojego wysiłku, ale nie miał również ochoty słuchania twarzy jeźdźca obijającej się o gałęzie, a później jej oglądania. Nad szybko ściągnął skórę z zwierzęcia i poodcinał kilka mięśni, głównie z nóg, by mieć dostęp do ścięgien. Smok patrzył z rozpaczą jak część jego posiłku zostaje zmieniona w klej. Nie lada oburzony odwrócił się do Nada tyłem i zaczął ucztę. Chłopak zajął się garbowaniem skóry, dodatkowo połykając kilka kromek chleba i suszonego mięsa, popijając je wodą. Przygotowaną skórę pociął na potrzebne mu fragmenty, przy okazji wpadając na pomysł pocięcia części na cienkie paski, tworząc swego rodzaju rzemienie. Poskładanie tego wszystkiego, zajęło mu koło dwóch godzin, dodając fakt, że ręce robiły mu za oczy. - No, jak to wygląda? - spytał ironicznie. Smok spojrzał na siodło i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który chyba oznaczał aprobatę. Nad zbliżył się do smoka i chciał mu założyć nową wersje siodła, lecz spotkało się to z niezbyt ciepłym przyjęciem. Złotoblask strząsł siodło i warknął do niego gniewnie. - No rzesz, o co ci chodzi?! - spytał tonem, wypełnionym goryczą i znudzeniem. Smok spojrzał na niego jakby to było oczywiste - Zabrałem ci te kilka mięśni i o to się burzysz?! Wszamałeś całego niedźwiedzia, a ja tylko kilka kawałków chleba, więc przestań się o to bić! Będziesz teraz mógł normalnie biegać, kiedy będę na tobie jeździł! - Nadar poczynił mu jeszcze kilka takich wyrzutów, co ku jego zdziwieniu poskutkowało speszeniem smoka. Blask zastanowił się czy faktycznie dobrze robi, burząc się o te małe kawałki mięsa. Zdając sobie sprawę że przesadził, mruknął ulegle i podał mu siodło, które wcześniej zrzucił. - Dzięki - odparł chłopak, też trochę milej czując się troszkę niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Rozdział V Nad gładko zeskoczył z smoka i zajął się zdejmowaniem siodła. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu stwierdził że robi to coraz sprawniej, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, nieświadomie zwracając uwagę gada. Złotoblask spojrzał na niego, słysząc cichy śmiech i widząc uśmiech. Naraz poczuł nieodpartą chęć dokuczenia swojemu jeźdźcowi. Kiedy chłopak sięgał do kolejnego paska, szarpnął przednią łapą, tym samym powodując, że Nad nie trafił, jednak nie wywołało to wybuchu gniewu, a jedynie szerszy uśmiech. Złotoblask odwrócił głowę, myśląc co jeszcze może zrobić, gdy nagle poczuł jak Nad klepnął w bark, krzycząc przy tym. - Nastąp się! - smok błyskawicznie odwrócił się i zamachnął na chłopaka, lecz łapa przecięła tylko powietrze. Zaskoczony smok stracił równowagę i mało się nie przewrócił, co wywołało salwę szczerego śmiechu, a później Blask otrzymał kulę błota w szczękę. Rozejrzał się za Nadarem, który jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Obrócił się powoli, dokładnie badając otoczeni, gdy naraz chłopak odwrócił wpół zgięte siodło, przykrywając górną część pyska, po czym zapinając paski na szczęce, tworząc swego rodzaju kaganiec. Nad zaraz po tym odskoczył, unikając kolejnego uderzenia, nie przestawał się przy tym śmiać, co coraz bardziej denerwowało Złotoblaska. Pomagając sobie przednimi łapami, smok zdjął siodło, następnie warknął groźnie. Otworzył pysk i strzelił. Niestety nie przewidział że Nad dosięgnie go w dwóch susach i chwyci go za język! Powodując tym że Blask sam sobie oblepił paszczę - szybko cofnął się i zasłonił przed kolejnym ciosem, który nie nadszedł, za to chłopak zaczął natarczywie drapać go po brodzie, co poskutkowało otępieniem porównywalnym z nażarciem się smoczymiętką. Wydał z siebie przytłumione, uległy pomruk, mający oznaczać uznanie własnej porażki, lecz przyjaciel odparł jedynie: - Nie ma litości! - dokładając przy tym drugą rękę. Blask poczuł jak część śmiechu chłopaka, próbuje nim zawładnąć. Starał się opierać, nie dał rady jednak skupić się na wytrzymaniu jednego i drugiego. Śmiech, okazał się ku jego zdziwieniu przynieść rozwiązanie. Smok nie mogąc zrzucić przyjaciela, przeturlał się, zatrzymując na plecach, co urwało na chwile śmiech, gdy wydusił z chłopaka całe powietrze. Warknął do niego pytająco, na co ten odparł, próbami nabrania powietrza w płuca. Gad zsunął się z niego i stanął nad nim. Powtórzył warknięcie, chłopak wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym odparł wesoło, podkładając ręce pod głowę. - Jakiś ty gruby - wydzielina, która roztopiła się w paszczy smoka pod wpływem śliny, wylądowała teraz na twarzy Nada - To jest obrzydliwe - stwierdził, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie śmierdzącą, lepką i mokrą substancje. Niespodziewanie Złotoblask chwycił go za nogę i pociągnął po trawie, po czym wrzucił do pobliskiego strumienia. '. . .' Trik spojrzał na zanurzonego po pas chłopaka, następnie na smoka, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Siedział, ukryty w trawie i obserwował tą dwójkę, od czasu gdy się zatrzymali. Czy ten chłopak przyjaźnił się z smokiem? Rozdział VI Mira zeszła z głównego traktu i rozejrzała gorączkowo. Słońce dawało znać o końcu wiosny mocno przy tym prażąc. Dziewczyna była ubrana w prostą lnianą tunikę oraz lekkie wełniane spodnie. Przejechała dłonią po rękojeści noża, upewniając się że ma doń szybki dostęp. Spojrzała na świetlistą kulę zawieszoną na nieboskłonie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle dostała wrażenia że widzi pięć lecących w jej stronę kropek. Próbowała przyjrzeć się nim uważniej, lecz słońce bynajmniej jej nie pomagało. Zrezygnowana odwróciła się i na chwilę zapomniała o niewiadomych obiektach. Kilka przeciągłych ryków, spowodowało natychmiastowy obrót. Zorientowała się że widzi pięć smoków, jakoś nie bardzo ją to ekscytowało. Odruchowo położyła rękę na rękojeści noża, gdy gady sięgnęły ziemi. Dopiero wtedy, zorientowała się iż smoki są wierzchowcami. - Spokojnie - odezwał się chłopak na czarnym smoku, unosząc ręce w powszechnie znanym geście pokoju. Nie odpowiedziała mu, a jedynie mocniej ścisnęła nóż. - Szukamy pewnej, dziewczyny, na imię ma Mira, znasz... Może? - chłopak wydał jej się tak nieporadny jeżeli chodzi o konwersację, że miała ochotę, parsknąć śmiechem. Puściła saksę i skrzyżował ręce. - To znaleźliście - burknęła oschle, jakby na coś czekając. Chłopak zrobił lekko zmieszaną minę, po czym zsiadł z smoka i podał rękę. - Czkawka jestem... - Mira spojrzała na rękę z powątpiewaniem i pozostała w poprzedniej pozycji - a to Szczerbatek - dodał chłopak wskazując na smoka, który uniósł uszy i wydał się jakiś, bardziej przyjazny. Twarz jednak dalej pozostała chłodna i odległa. - Jak to się stało? - prawie wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, starając się by jej głos przeszył Czkawkę jak lodowe kolce. - Poświęcił się dla nas - odparł o wiele smutniejszym tonem jeździec, próbując uciec wzrokiem. - Nadar? - spytała z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie była pewna czy rozmawiają o właściwej osobie. '. . .' Złotoblask wyciągnął się na trawie, chłonąc ciepło ogniska. Płomienie lizały drewno, tańczyły na nim, co jakiś czas wyrzucając iskry. Przetoczył się bliżej ognia i zatrzymał na plecach, wywalając przy tym jęzor. Film urywał mu się co chwilę i zaraz wracał, najbardziej to marzył o rybach, albo nie! Jeleniu, tak... takim młodym... Odgłos kroków, wybudził go z otępienia. Smok podniósł się powoli, czekając na intruza. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył jakiegoś dzieciaka, prowadzonego przez Nadara z rękami związanymi za głową. Przenosił wzrok to z dzieciaka to na Nada z pytaniem: "Mam go zjeść?" - Nad uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, rozumiejąc przekaz jakie niosło spojrzenie i odparł. - Nie, obserwował nas - jeździec spoważniał na powrót i popchnął intruza bliżej ogniska - nie chce nic powiedzieć, weź mu pomóż, odzyskać język w gębie - dodał, podnosząc chłopczyka z ziemi. Trik uśmiechnął się, patrzył na leniwą i ospałą górę mięsa. Jak ten przerośnięty kundel, ma mnie zmusić do gadania - spytał sam siebie w myślach. W sumie to co miał do ukrycia? Tak szczerze to nic. Nagle ku jego zaskoczeniu, smok przeciął więzy i odsunął się kawałek. Znów się położył i zasnął. Wzruszył ramionami i wybiegł z obozowiska. Jaki dureń - Nad rzucił sam do siebie w myślach. Rozdział VII Nad powoli otworzył oczy. On widział! Widział barwy, mógł spojrzeć na własne ręce, mógł zobaczyć niebo, słońce, gwiazdy i te wszystkie wspaniałości, które go porzuciły. Podniósł się z ziemi i rozglądnął w około. Był sam. Troszkę go to zasmuciło, chciał o tym wszystkim powiedzieć przyjacielowi, ale jego nie było. W ogóle niczego nie było. Był na małej polance, a po ognisku, które rozpalał, nie było śladu, kiedy spojrzał na siebie, ze zdumieniem stwierdził że ma na sobie swój stary kaftan, a nie tę prostą tunikę. Poczuł się dziwnie w zaistniałej sytuacji. Kija również nie było. Niezmiernie powoli przeniósł ręce za plecy i poczuł zimny dotyk dwóch rękojeści. Pociągnął za nie w dłoniach pojawiły się dwa lśniące noże. Oglądał je przez chwile, nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Wtem dobiegł go wściekły ryk. Kierując się słuchem starał się odszukać jego źródło. Nic. Zamknął oczy i szukał bicia serc. Znowu cisza, nie słyszał nawet bicia własnego. Zdruzgotany tym że stracił tę umiejętność ruszył w stronę, z której zdawał się dobiegać ryk. Miną kilka drzew i zobaczył swojego smoka i jakiegoś mężczyznę. Mężczyzna był młody, miał może na oko dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia lat. W jego ręku pobłyskiwała klinga miecza. Niespodziewanie odwrócił głowę i chłopak zaniemówił i z przerażenia i zdziwienia. Patrzył w twarz brata, tego, co go zawsze chronił, tego co go tyle nauczył. Mężczyzna odwrócił się ponownie w stronę smoka i zamachnął nań mieczem. Chłopak rzucił się między nich i sparował uderzenie miecza sztyletem. - Zdrajca! - wrzasnął chłop i zasypał Nada gradem ciosów, ale żaden z nich nie przedarł się za zasłonę chłopaka. - Obudź się! - Gdzieś w oddali, a zarazem bardzo blisko dobiegło go to wołanie. Odepchnął przeciwnika i rozejrzał się szybko, szukając tajemniczej osoby. Wtem spostrzegł jak pysk smoka się porusza - Obudź się! - Blask zawołał ponownie, przekrzykując wściekłego mężczyznę z mieczem. - Zdrajca! - darł się jego brat. Świat zawirował mu przed oczyma i powróciła ciemność... Naraz poczuł jak ktoś go trąca. Pozwolił sobie przez chwilę, dostroić do otoczenia, jednak mocne uderzenie w twarz, dało mu do zrozumienia że owa osoba ma dość czekania. "Najpierw spokój" - pouczył sam siebie i dał odpłynąć wszystkim myślom. - Co jest Złotoblask? - spytał smoka, siadając. Gad zawarczał coś i popchnął w jego stronę zwiniętego w kulkę chłopczyka. - Mam na imię Tirk... - zaczął przerażonym tonem dzieciak, lecz Nad mu przerwał. - Ten Trik? Ten oczytany w książkach? Siostrzeniec jednego z dowódców nadbrzeżnych? - dopytywał się Nad, starannie kryjąc zdziwienie. Potem odsunął je i wsłuchał się w bicie serca chłopaka. - Nie - odparł dzieciak po chwili, namysłu. Nad wstał i obrócił jego twarz, tak by była kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. - Kłamiesz - stwierdził zimno Nadar, co spotkało się z groźnym pomrukiem ze strony Złotoblaska. Chłopak chwycił Trika za kołnierz, z przodu tuniki i zwrócił się do smoka. - Otwórz pysk Blask - poprosił wręcz kwiecistym i łagodnym tonem. Smok posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a Nad włożył głowę Trika pomiędzy zęby gada - Tylko, proszę cię łba mu nie urżnij - dodał już mniej łagodnie, na co Blask zareagował niby zawiedzionym warknięciem. Dobrze wiedział że jego przyjaciel gra. Tylko nie wiedział dlaczego, co było w tym dzieciaku? - Jeżeli nie chcesz, bym wyciągał ci te zęby z twarzy mów prawdę - na potwierdzenie swoich słów pozwolił by głowa Trika delikatnie obiła się o jeden ząb. Trik poczuł jak ząb rozciął mu skórę. Nie poczuł krwi, to było tylko draśnięcie, ale skąd ten facet wiedział że kłamie?. Pokiwał głową na znak że rozumie. - Dobrze, dlatego jeszcze raz ten Trik czy nie? - Ten - odparł ulegle chłopak i zamknął oczy. - Co tu robisz - nie ustawał Nad. - Pewna dziewczyna miała mnie zgarnąć z... - chłopak wyciągnął go z pyska i postawił przed sobą. - Mira tu jest? - zapytał bez ceregieli Nadar, starając się zachować obojętny ton. - Skąd znasz... no tego kogoś... - Trik za późno ugryzł się w język. Teraz i głuchy stwierdziłby że kłamie. Nad odwrócił głowę w stronę smoka i wskazał na Trika. Smok spiął się do skoku, ale Trik rzucił się do Nada i klęcząc zaczął prosić. - Nie! Proszę! - Już drugi raz próbujesz mnie okłamać - stwierdził przeciągle jeździec - Gdybym ci powiedział nie uwierzyłbyś mi - odparł na wcześnie pytanie, lecz słysząc milczenie postanowił zaryzykować. - Dobrze, jestem twoim kuzynem - poczuł jak Trik rozwiera usta - Mówiłem ci że nie uwierzysz. Rozdział VIII'' Słońce leżało na linii horyzontu, dając przy tym przyjemne, czerwone światło, a może pomarańczowe? Z resztą to nie było istotne. Nad wyciągnął pełny bukłak ze strumienia i spojrzał na pusty traktat. Powoli spowijany przez cień, przywodził na myśl sen, w który chłopak nie mógł popaść. Szum niewielkiej rzeczki, oczyszczał umysł, pozwalał zrelaksować się na chwilę. Nie miał ochoty wracać do obozowiska, niech Blask sam się martwi o tego dzieciaka. Po za tym jak ostatni raz go widział, to Trik miał krótko-ścięte włosy i lekko zaokrąglony brzuch. Teraz w to miejsce pojawiła się długa, sięgająca do ramion czupryna, a balast znikł zupełnie. Nad wątpił jednak by nastąpiło to wskutek jakiegokolwiek treningu. Dzieciak pozostał tak samo strachliwy jak niegdyś, przywodził mu teraz na myśl Śledzika, no może bez smoka, wtedy jeszcze sprawiał wrażenie choć odrobinę odważnego. Gdzieś w tyle, dobiegł go niespodziewany krzyk. Westchnął zniechęcony i odszedł w kierunku obozu. - Jak?! Przecież spał! Na pewno! Sprawdziłem przecież! - wrzeszczał chłopak wskazując na smoka, spoglądając to na niego to na Nada. - Czyli chciałeś dać nogę? - przerwał mu spokojnie jeździec i zaczął grzebać w sakwie, przy siodle. Trik zawahał się, ale ta chwila szybko minęła. - Tak, Mira, wciąż nie wiem skąd ją znasz, czeka gdzieś na trakcie i... - znów przerwał, szukając dokończenia zdania, które gdzieś mu uciekło, lecz Nad okazał się szybszy. - I co puścić cię? Proszę, obetnę sobie rękę jeżeli nie wrócisz tu za pięć minut, zwiewając przed własnym cieniem - Trik cofnął się do defensywy. - Nie boję się własnego cienia! - burknął butnie, dodatkowo obarczając dwójkę lodowatym spojrzeniem. Smok nagle szturchnął Nada i mruknął cicho, odwracając uwagę jeźdźca od dzieciaka. - Słyszę - odparł po chwili nasłuchiwania - Blask schowaj się w tym zagajniku, jak gwizdnę dwukrotnie, wyjdziesz, Ty Trik, zostań gdzie stoisz - Blask w mgnieniu oka zniknął w mrokach wieczoru. - Co słyszałeś? Ja nic nie słyszę - zainteresował się dzieciak próbując wychwycić z powietrza coś nietypowego. Nad stał jak stał, ignorując jego pytanie. Przez kolejne trzydzieści sekund nic się nie działo, gdy koło ogniska wylądował smok, a za nim cztery kolejne, każdy był osiodłany i każdy miał jeźdźca, jeden nawet dwóch. Trik cofnął się trochę przestraszony, ale Nadar ani drgnął. Z pierwszego smoka zeskoczyła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, której Trik szybko znalazł się w ramionach. - Szukaliśmy cię, co się stało? - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem. Dzieciak wskazał na nieruchomego Nada i odparł. - Schwytał mnie, wycisnął ze mnie, co tu robiłem, na kogo czekałem i po co - Nadarowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień twarzy, po prostu stał. Mira obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Najchętniej to bym ci nos trochę spłaszczyła - Jednak coś jej tu nie grało. Na twarzy nieznajomego pojawił się uśmiech, z jego... właśnie, opaska przysłaniała mu oczy. - Spróbuj - zachęcił ją, błyskawicznie uderzyła lewą ręką, po czym nie wiadomo skąd, znalazła się na ziemi. Pozostali jeźdźcy szybko znaleźli się obok i pomogli jej wstać. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale... - chłopak nagle ściągnął opaskę, wywołując grymas obrzydzenia na twarzach zgromadzonych. - Mówi ci to coś? - zwrócił się do jednego z jeźdźców, po czym dodał - Czkawka. - Niemożliwe - jąkał się tamten - przecież ty... Zawieszone z faktu, iż nie jestem zadowolony, ja z całokształtu tego opowiadania i będę je pisał jeszcze raz, wyjaśniając wiele niedomówień itd. Pierwszy rozdział Redo już dziś. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone